Percy the Snowman
* Michael Brandon |series=15 |series_no=15.18 |number=366 |released= * 24 March 2011 * 1 May 2011 * 30 November 2011 * 8 December 2011 * 6 April 2012 * 24 December 2012 * 12 January 2013 * 8 December 2016 |previous=Wonky Whistle |next=Tree Trouble }} '''Percy the Snowman' is the eighteenth episode of the fifteenth series. Plot Thomas is asked to take the Fat Controller to switch on the Christmas tree lights at the Town Square after he is finished all his other jobs. On his way, Thomas meets Percy who has been pushed by some troublesome trucks. Thomas tells Percy that he has a special job to do, which upsets Percy; he has finished his jobs and he has not been given a special. Thomas does not want Percy to be sad, so he agrees to share his special with his best friend. Thomas tells Percy to wait in the siding until he is finished his jobs and Percy warns Thomas to take care; snow can be tricky. Thomas is sure he knows all about snow and ignores the warning. Thomas puffs to the docks where he is coupled to a flatbed of machinery destined for Maithwaite station. On his way to Maithwaite, Thomas speeds past Percy, inadvertently spraying his friend with snow. Percy calls to Thomas to slow down, but Thomas does not hear him. After delivering his machinery to Maithwaite, Thomas heads to his next job at the McColl Farm. Once there, he is coupled up to a flatbed of milk churns. On his way to the dairy, he passes Percy and snow sprays over the little green engine again. This time he is completely covered. At the dairy, Thomas is uncoupled and all of his jobs are now complete. Thomas races back to collect Percy, but he cannot see him anywhere. Thomas soon becomes anxious as he still cannot see Percy and is running late. Then Gordon thunders past, spraying snow over a small bush at the side of the line. This makes Thomas think that he cannot see Percy as he must have sprayed his friend with snow, completely covering him like the bush. Thomas spots a big snowy shape next to him and decides it must be Percy. His decision proves to be correct, when a lump of snow falls revealing Percy's face. Percy is sad; his firebox has gone out, so he will not be able to share Thomas' special. Thomas is sorry and confesses that his friend was right, snow is tricky and he knows nothing about it. Thomas has an idea and promises that Percy will share the special. Thomas races to Knapford where the Fat Controller, dressed as Father Christmas, is waiting. Thomas tells the Fat Controller his plan to take the Winter party to Percy. The Fat Controller thinks it is a grand idea and they set off to the Town Square. Once there, the Fat Controller turns on the Christmas lights and then invites the children to board Annie and Clarabel. Thomas soon arrives at the siding, where Percy is still feeling sad. But he soon cheers up when he sees the children. Thomas declares that Percy the snow engine is the children's special surprise. The children cheer and even the Fat Controller chuckles. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Blond-haired Boy * Gordon * Edward * Henry * James * Emily * Flynn * Annie and Clarabel * Cranky * The Dairy Manager * The Photographer * The Bird Watcher * The Welsh Bird Watcher * Big Mickey * Farmer McColl * Father Christmas * Bash and Dash Locations * Maithwaite * Town Square * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Knapford * MC BUNN * Sodor Dairy * McColl Farm * Gordon's Hill * Tidmouth Sheds * Ulfstead Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Percy and Sir Topham Hatt * Teresa Gallagher as the Ginger-haired Boy and some children US * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * Kerry Shale as Sir Topham Hatt * Teresa Gallagher as the Ginger-haired Boy * Jules de Jongh as the Blond-haired Boy and some children Trivia * Almost every television guide in the UK refers to this episode as The Snowman. This could mean that this was the original title. * This episode aired before Day of the Diesels premiered, meaning the audience would not know who Flynn is. * The episode was re-narrated for Merry Christmas, Thomas! and The Complete Series 15 to replace the "Winter Holidays" lines with "Christmas Holidays." * This is the only winter episode of Series 15 to feature the original narration on a DVD which was The Best of Percy. * Original storyboard drawings show that Bash and Dash may have meant to appear in this episode, and that a village similar to Ulfstead would have also appeared. A CGI re-enactment of a shot from Don't Tell Thomas would also have been seen. * This is the only episode written by Lizzie Ennever. Merchandise * Books - Percy Disappeared * Magazine Stories - Percy the Snowman In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Merry Christmas, Thomas! * The Complete Series 15 DVD Boxsets * The Best of Friends * Festive Favourites US/MYS/TWN/CHN * Merry Christmas, Thomas! US DVD Boxsets * Thomas' Holiday Collection GER * The Winter-Workshop-Party THA * Merry Christmas, Thomas! * Percy the Snowman (Thai DVD) }} es:Percy, el Muñeco de Nieve pl:Piotruś w Śniegu ru:Рождественское поручение Category:Series 15 episodes Category:Episodes